New Divide
by tella2233
Summary: Edward left in New Moon and never came back. What happens when the Cullens see Bella again? She's no longer the sweet, innocent Bella they knew and loved. Something's off about her, though. If she's not a vampire, how is she alive? M because I'm paranoid
1. An Announcement

Heads-Up: Please read the author's note at the bottom of this page.

* * *

**New Divide  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Twilight characters. However, I do own Bella's powers. They are awesome, if I do say so myself.**

**Summary: Edward left in New Moon and never came back. What happens when the Cullens see Bella again? She's no longer the sweet, innocent Bella they knew and loved. Something's off about her, though. If she's not a vampire, how is she alive?**

**Chapter One: An Announcement**

EPOV:

It has been 20 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 8 hours, and 7 minutes since I had left my angel, Bella, in the woods alone. It also happened to be the same day that Bella went missing and was never found. I blame myself for that everyday even though my family has forgiven me. Everyone felt depressed and guilty for leaving Bella. Even Rosalie.

Since that incident, I've kept myself locked in our basement in our home. I never left unless I had to go hunt, and I would do that alone. Everybody has tried to talk to me, but I would just ignore them and continue my wallowing. Eventually, they all just stopped talking me. Oh why did I leave my sweet Bella?

My wallowing was interrupted by Alice. I looked at her questioningly with hollow, dead eyes.

"I had vision…. You should see this." I let her drag me into the living room where the family was seated.

Emmet was the first to speak. "He's alive!!!" Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ouch, Rosie! I'm just excited to see my brother. Is that so wrong?"

Everyone laughed at Emmett, even I did.

"Okay enough of the jibber jabber! Shush and watch the TV!" Alice commanded. She flipped the channels until she got to the music channel, Fuse. A guy named Jared was announcing the next music video.

"_This next artist came from a really small town by the name of Cataula, Georgia."_

Hmm, Cataula. I wonder who the artist is. Probably some small town hick with an annoying accent.

"_She's incredibly talented and very beautiful. We will be talking to her later. Right now, here's Izzy S. with her new single, 'It's Alright, It's OK.'"_

The video started with people jumping around and a girl knocking over a lawn gnome to get a key.

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

I gasped at the girl. She looked exactly like my sweet, innocent Bella. The girl pushed away from the window.

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

The video flashed between the girl sitting on a couch, fighting with her boyfriend, a guy entering her ex-boyfriend's house, and singing on a stage with her band.

_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

The girl had started taking pictures with the guy on her ex-boyfriend's couch and another guy entering the house. (Who also wasn't her boyfriend.)

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

The Bella look-a-like started taking pictures with the guy who had just entered the house. He was wearing an untied tie with a few buttons open with the Bella look-a-like in his arms.

_Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door_

A totally different guy showed up in the ex-boyfriend's bedroom; taking pictures on the bed with the look-a-like.

_It's alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright , OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

All kinds of people marched through the house into the backyard, listening to the girl sing. The video flashed with clips of the girl taking pictures with those guys. At the end, the ex-boyfriend came home to a trashed house. The girl left the pictures.

"Alice, what was the point of seeing this?" she just shushed me and pointed to the TV. The Bella look-a-like was now being interviewed by the Jared guy.

"_Ok ladies and gents, this is the ever beautiful Izzy Swan!"_

Wait… did he just say 'Swan?'

_Izzy Swan chuckled a bit at his compliment and thanked him. "Okay, Miss Izzy how did you \get discovered?"_

That was Bella! My Bella! Well, she's Izzy now. She's alive. I glanced around everyone was bug-eyed and in shock, except for Alice. She must've had a vision.

"_Funny story actually. I was sitting in the food court at North Georgia Outlet Mall, waiting on a tow truck because my ancient car broke down. It's like 9 o'clock at night, the outlet mall's closing and everybody's leaving, it's one-oh-five outside, even though the sun was long gone. So I'm just sitting there, sweating, completely bored out of my mind, waiting for the tow truck. So to pass the time, I start singing 'Battlefield' and this guy comes up and says, 'You're pretty good, here's my card, give me a call.' It turns out it was Tommy Mottola of Sony Music Entertainment. You can figure out the rest."_

"_Wow. That's amazing. I should sing at an outlet mall in the middle of the night." _ That was a really lame joke, but Bella laughed anyway.

"_Next question: Did your family encourage you when you wanted to pursue music."_

Bella tensed visibly but answered the question anyway.

"_My mother and stepdad encouraged anything I did. It didn't matter if I wanted to be a rocket scientist or a stripper, they always encouraged me. But my father… He was a bit apprehensive. Even though neither of us showed any real emotions, I knew he was afraid of me doing something drastic or becoming a wild child, if I became famous."_

Jared asked what her parents were doing now. Bella's eyes began to water.

"_My parents and stepdad died a while back." She chuckled humorlessly and said, "Isn't it time for a commercial?" _

Just then a Colgate commercial popped up. Everyone was silent. Alice spoke up. "I can't believe Bella's alive. I wonder how her family died…"

After about 30 seconds, everyone unfroze. Then they turned to look at me.

_I wonder how Edward feels about this. Are you okay, dear? – Esme_

_I have my little sister back. YES!!! More pranking! – Emmett_

_I need to apologize to Bella for being a bitch. – Rosalie_

_Too much happiness. I feel really guilty about what I did to Bella on her birthday. – Jasper_

Alice was brimming with excitement. _Bella's alive! Now I can play Barbie Bella! YAY! – Alice_

_Hmm… that's peculiar. How is Bella still alive? She's not a vampire and she can't possibly be human. – Carlisle _

Bella wasn't human or a vampire. Then what was she? Just then the show came back on.

"_OK, we're back with Izzy Swan. We have one more question before Izzy makes an announcement. So what inspires most of your songs?"_

Bella smiled brightly at that question. _"Well most of my songs were inspired by some of the experiences in my life. Like when my boyfriend left me and when my best friend abandoned me."_

I wanted to yell at Bella that I left because I wanted to protect her.

_Jared smiled sadly. "Wow that's deep stuff. Anyway, tell the viewers about your important announcement."_

Bella turned towards the camera and smirked. _"Two days from now, I am starting my countrywide tour. Tickets are on sell now. If you buy tickets, you might win a chance to sing onstage with me. But you must also know the lyrics to all my songs or else you're gonna look like an idiot."_

"_Alright, that's all the time we have for today. Remember to live, laugh, and love."_

Just like that the show ended. Everyone was buzzing at how we should buy tickets to Bella concert. Alice smirked and pulled out 7 tickets and backstage passes. I get to get my love back.

**

* * *

I know, right now, I'm in no position to be posting a new story, but I had to do this. I've been rolling this idea in my head for awhile now. So I thought, 'what the hell?' I don't even know if I will continue this. Let me know PM me or leave a review. So I continue New Divide?**

**

* * *

**


	2. The Elements

**New Divide**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Twilight characters. However, I do own Bella's powers. They are awesome, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**

**Vocabulary: **

pyrokenesis – the ability to create and control flames

sponging - the rare gift to absorb powers

hydrokenesis – the ability to control water with the mind

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Elements

* * *

**

BPOV:

I was bored. I was sitting in on the couch on my tour bus. I was on my way to my launching concert of my countrywide tour 'It's Alright, It's OK'. I decided to practice my powers. My powers were pyrokenesis, hydrokenesis, and sponging. Since I couldn't sense any elementals so I can't sponge. I might as well practice my pyrokenesis… I lit a small flame on the tips of my fingers. I willed the flame to compress into a small fireball. I circled my opposite finger around the fireball, making the ball spin.

All of a sudden, the tour bus screeched to a halt. The fireball flew out of my hand and landed on the carpeted floor. The fireball expanded into small, flickering flames. Crap! Why the hell did I practice pyrokenesis on a tour bus?! I was panicking… How do I put out a fire? _Duh!_ _Water! _

Someone was banging on the tour bus door, trying to get to me.I hurried and conjured up some nearby water and let it hover over the flames; like a halo. I gently lowered the water down onto the miniscule fire. Finally, the puny fire was extinguished and the carpet was replaced in a few minutes. I completely forgot that I had arrived at the concert hall in Richmond, Virginia, until I heard the knocking (more like banging) on the door.

I ran to the mirror to make sure I didn't look at disheveled as I felt. My hair (which is jet black with the ends red) was semi-fine. My clothes were burnt by the fire so I changed into a black graphic tee that said 'Hating Me Won't Make You Pretty' and a pair of yellow skinny jeans. To top it off, I put on a crystal star necklace and my forever faithful black-on-black Converse.

I opened the tour bus door and walked into the concert hall. For some reason, I felt like something was going to happen tonight. I don't know what, but something life changing is going to happen to me.

* * *

Deep breaths, deep breaths. I tried to calm myself down. _You've done this dozens of times before. _

After my little pep talk, I waited in my dressing room for the stage manager to when to go onstage. There was a knock on my door. It was my manager, Tina. **(AN: Tina won't show up often. She was just a filler.) **

"There are some people to see you, Izzy. They have backstage passes."

"Alright, send them in, Tina." I told her. She nodded and went to go get the guests.

I turned towards my mirror, trying to figure out what to do with my hair.

"It looks better when it's up in a side ponytail and with it curled." Someone said behind me.

I slowly turned from the mirror to the person. It was Alice. My so-called best friend and the rest of the Cullens.

"Thanks." I replied, curtly. They meant nothing to me. I didn't care if they thought that was rude. I ignored them and decided to straighten my hair, so it looked like Cher's. I was on my last section of my hair, when someone grabbed my wrist and forced it down. I looked up. It was Rosalie. I glared at her with such and intensity, she flinched. But she hadn't relinquished her hold on me; she actually gripped it tighter with a force that a human's wrist would've broken. However, I wasn't human. I pried her fingers off my wrist and finished my hair. Finally, I stood up and turned towards the Cullens.

Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug. My arms hung limply at my sides, I really didn't like anyone touching me. Alice pulled away from me, launching into an apology about leaving and how it was all Edward's idea. I really didn't care what she said. Then, I turned angry. Jasper sensed it and pulled Alice far away from me.

"Don't you dare," Everyone looked at me with cautious eyes.

Edward opened his mouth. "Bella, I never meant to hurt you, I left for your own safety. I didn't know-"

"Would you just shut the hell up? I don't wanna hear any of you bullshit, Edward!" I was becoming even angrier as each minute passed.

"Bella! You're hair and eyes…they're red." Emmett pointed out.

I had to calm myself down or they would start to question me. I'm pretty sure they know I'm not human or a vampire.

Someone knocked on my door. I told them to come in. It was the stage manager.

"Miss Swan, it's time."

I got up and without glancing back, I said in a monotone, "Enjoy the show and the name's Izzy."

* * *

The audience was chanting my name before I got onstage. The lights dimmed and I hopped on the stage in front of the mic.

"Hey, Virginia! How's everyone doin' tonight?" The audience answered with screams and "I love you's."

I smiled. "Okay, then, that's what I like to hear! The first song I'm gonna sing is called 'Sorrow'." I let all my emotions out in the song.

_Sometimes life seems to quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars_

_Joy will come_

I looked out into the audience and saw the Cullens in the front row. I used to think Edward was this perfect angel sent from above to save me from my dreadful life. I've let Edward go years ago. It was strange because now I don't how I feel about Edward. Him returning in my life, made me question my decisions. "Ok, the next song is called 'Waking Up in Vegas.' I hope you enjoy it!" The first beat started.

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause your hung over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin'  
Dirty looks now don't blame me_

_You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright  
Did we get hitched last night  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this  
Information over load  
Situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me told me told me_

_oooooo yeah_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_That's what you get baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake shake shake the glitter  
Get me some cash out baby  
Get me some cash out baby_

That was an incredible song to play during concerts. "Okay guys, sadly, it is time for an intermission. I'll be back shortly!"

I ran backstage to change. I chose a Buffalo Plaid Tunic Baby doll and a pair of high-waist hot pants. I kept on my star necklace and Converse and put on some black fingerless gloves. I walked back onstage to greet the audience again. "Okay, I have 2 songs left. The next song is called 'Sink Into Me.'"

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_C'mon tell me that you're better  
And you rather just forget  
That things have gone so far  
Yeah, tell me that you're better  
And you rather just forget  
That things have gone too far, oh_

_You're all I see  
Sink into me  
Sharpen your teeth  
Sink into me  
(Sink into me)  
Sink in, sink in_

_Well I'd like to see our roles reversed  
To watch you hang on every word  
I'd like to see you have your way...  
I keep my grammar well rehearsed  
Correct each stutter, every slur  
C'mon and have your way with me..._

_Now tell me that you're better  
And you rather just forget  
Yeah things have gone so far  
You tell me that you're better  
And you rather just forget  
Yeah, things have gone too far, hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_You're all I see  
Sink into me  
Sharpen your teeth  
Sink into me  
(Sink into me)  
Sink in, sink in_

_Well I'd like to see our roles reversed  
To watch you hang on every word  
I'd like to see you have your way...  
I keep my grammar well rehearsed  
Correct each stutter, every slur  
C'mon and have your way with me  
C'mon and have your way with me..._

_I'd like to be a note; the kind  
You could sing but don't because you're shy  
That way I live inside your throat  
And hang from every word you...spoke_

_HEY!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey_

_You're all I see  
Sink into me  
Sharpen your teeth  
Sink into me  
(Sink into me)  
Sink in, sink in_

_I'd like to see you have your way  
Come have your way with me  
(And hang from every word you spoke)  
I'd like to see you have your way  
Come have your way with me  
(Sink into me)_

It was kind of an ironic song if you really think about it. I looked out into the crowd and noticed the Cullens were gone. Hopefully, they would never show up again in my existence.

"Sorry to say this guys but this is the final song for tonight." The crowd booed at that. "I know, I know. It sucks. But I really hope you will love this song. It's called 'The Wind Blows.'"

**(AN: I changed the lyrics because Bella/Izzy is a girl, not a guy. Just so you know. And the words will be bold.)**

_I've got to breathe  
You can't take that from me  
Cause it's all that you left that's mine  
You had to leave  
And that's all I can see  
But you told me your love was blind_

_There are times  
You're so impossible that I should sign a waiver  
And you will find  
Someone worth walking on when you ask me to go_

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows_

_There was a day  
You threw our love away  
Then you passed it to someone new  
You wanna stay  
But since you wanna play  
We can finally say we're through_

_There are times you're so impossible and you ask me to go_

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows_

_You can scream there's just echoes  
I'll pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
I'll leave but just know_

_As I lay in solitude  
Oh what's a __**girl**__ supposed to do  
I shake the very thought of you  
Me together, I remember  
Late nights when I stayed up late  
All I do is wait and wait  
Your never coming home to me  
That's the hardest thing to see_

_I got to breathe  
You can't take that from me  
I can finally say we're through_

_I'll leave when the wind blows  
Take a breath and there it goes  
I'll be outside of your window  
I'll pass by but I'll go slow  
I'll leave when the wind blows_

_You can scream there's just echoes  
Pass outside of your window  
You'll be sad that you let me go  
On every face you'll ever know  
And everywhere you ever go  
You'll feel when the wind blows_

I quickly bowed and left the stage. I hurried to my dressing room and broke down.

* * *

**Whoo!! I've decided to do this one chapter at a time. Please don't expect I will be consistent with this. I hope you liked this chapter. I will love to hear what you have to say. Just leave a on profile!!  
**

**Songs used:**

**Sorrow-Flyleaf**

**Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry**

**Sink Into Me-Taking Back Sunday**

**The Wind Blows-AAR  
**


	3. Restored Bonds

**New Divide**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Twilight characters. However, I do own Bella's powers. They are awesome, if I do say so myself.**

**Chapter Three: Restored Bonds

* * *

**

BPOV:

It's been exactly one year since I saw the Cullens at my launch concert for my tour. I've toured the whole country and part of Europe, and during that time I've thought about the conversation I had with them. I guess I didn't have to be a bitch to ALL of them. I could've been nice to Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and of course Emmett. I could've ignored Rosalie and Edward. But of course, I would let them suffer a bit longer.

I sighed and plopped down on my couch in my house in D.C. I hopped up and made my way upstairs to my music room. It's where I kept all of my instruments like my grand piano and my collection of guitars. I sat down on my piano bench and started playing random notes. My intercom buzzed.

"Miss Swan, you have some visitors."

I huffed and pressed the button and told security to let them in.

I refocused my attention to my piano. I started playing the beginning notes to 'Papa.'

_Look up  
Look where you wanna be  
Look left  
Look where you left me_

_I should have known  
By the ice in his eye  
That you warm me up in your so sweet demise and  
Nestled in your calculated moon shine_

_Boy you give good  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
You got it all up your blue sleeve, your sleeve  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
And you got it all up your blue sleeve  
But me_

_Papa oh papa tonight  
Papa oh I'll be alright_

_Look left  
Look where you wanna be  
Look up  
Look where you left me_

_I should have known  
By the ice in his eye  
But you warm me up in your so sweet demise and  
Nestled in your calculated moon shine_

_Boy you give good...  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
You got it all up your blue sleeve, your sleeve  
Love, plastic love  
You're a genuine wannabe  
You got it all up your blue sleeve  
But me_

_Papa oh papa tonight  
Papa oh I'll be alright_

I let the angry notes ring out. I heard slow clapping. My head whipped toward the sound. There standing by the door of my music room was- (You guessed it!)- the Cullens, minus Carlisle and Esme. Apparently, these were the visitors.

I decided to play nice. "Yes, may I help you?"

* * *

EPOV:

It's been a year since we left Bella's concert. I couldn't take seeing her without being with her. I was practically glued to the television to see if there was any news on her. Then, Alice came up with the bright idea to go visit her, but Carlisle had to go to the hospital he was currently working at, and Esme had to help a client redecorate their house.

So here we were standing outside of her house waiting on security to let us in. We walked into the house and heard piano playing from upstairs. Emmett started to walk up the stairs and the rest of us followed behind. No sure of what to expect. We followed the music to what appeared to be a music room and sitting at the piano was Bella singing. The song ended quickly with angry notes and Bella turned towards us.

"Yes, may I help you," she asked sweetly. What a turn-around from a year ago. We were all silent not really sure why we came here or what to say. I decided to try to talk to Bella, but Alice started before I did. She was surprisingly calm.

"Bella, we came here to apologize for leaving you without a reason. It was Edward's dumbass idea to leave. None of us wanted to be away from you, except Rosalie. I wasn't allowed to look into the future if it involved you. They managed to convince us to leave and-." Rosalie cut in.

"And nobody was the same anymore. Edward lost his love, Esme and Carlisle lost a dear daughter, and Jasper, Alice, Emmett _and _I lost an amazing, precious sister. I don't think anyone would've thought how one small, insignificant human could become such a huge part of our lives." All of us murmured words of agreement.

* * *

BPOV:

Rosalie's words touched my heart, but I still wouldn't forgive them. "Well, words are nice if they aren't lies. And what you just were. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my house before I call the fucking police on your asses!"

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stood there, looking gob-smacked. I took a deep breath and turned to Jasper. I momentarily turned into old Bella. "Jasper, I would like to apologize for my anger and hatred that you have to feel from me. I would like for you to know that I forgive you for almost attacking me eons ago."

Jasper looked at me gratefully. He looked like he had the entire weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. Then, he did something completely unexpected. He hugged me. I stood there frozen for a moment and then hugged Jasper back, fiercely. I pulled away and smiled at him brightly.

I decided from here on out that one-by-one, I could forgive them, except Edward; starting with Jasper.

"I will have to ask you all to leave except for…" Edward looked hopeful. Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy boy!

"Jasper," I turned towards him. "I would like to catch up with you on a few things, if you don't mind." Jasper nodded at my suggestion and gave Alice a kiss on her forehead and told the rest he would be home later.

* * *

I learned a lot about Jasper. He was born in Texas and in 1861, he joined the Confederate army when 17, of course lying about his age. And due to his incredibly charismatic personality, he quickly rose to a high position in the army. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when he was 20 years old and gained his power to manipulate emotions. Maria had decided to change him into a vampire to help her claim territory in Mexico City. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful, about a year after their transformation when their strength began to fade. After about a century of this, he grew tired of the life he was living, and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Jasper left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because he could feel their emotions as he drank from them. Alice, foreseeing that they would be together, met him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia, and together they sought out the Cullens. I also learned he had hundreds of crescent-shaped scars covering his body from training and fighting newborns.

I really never had taken so much interest in anyone in years. It was pretty cool to hear Jasper's story. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when Jasper suggested he leave. I walked to the door and gave him a hug.

"Jasper, I truly forgive you for what happened on my 18th birthday." I pulled away and gave Jasper a small smile.

I closed the door and sprinted upstairs to change into my PJs and get a couple of hours of sleep before my benefit concert tomorrow evening. There was no doubt in my mind the Cullens would be there. I sighed heavily and flopped down in my plush bed. I knew I couldn't sleep. I conjured up a few water sheep and started counting them over and over again. I eventually fell into a comatose-like sleep.

* * *

**Okey-Dokey. The music is:**

**Papa – Vanessa Carlton**

**I'm still in Arkansas with the freaking slow computer, but I managed to put up a chapter for you guys. I'm sorry that it took so long. At least, I have a chapter up. Any questions or comments? Leave a review!**


	4. Vampnapping

**New Divide**

**Disclaimer: Me no own-o Twilight *tear***

**Chapter Four: Vamp-napping  


* * *

**

BPOV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I growled as I rolled over to pulverize my alarm clock. I groaned as I stretched my arms above my head. I sighed, realizing I was gonna have to get up soon for the benefit concert for inner-city kids in D.C. I groaned once more and dragged myself out of bed and over to my closet. I slowly browsed through my closet, not really sure of what to wear.

I decided on black skinny jeans and a red tank top. Over the tank top was a black see-through mesh top. As far as shoes go, I slipped on some black round-toed pumps. I donned a red molded rose ring and I hooked my 'Omnia Vincit Amor' necklace around my neck. Kinda ironic, isn't it? I fluffed my hair a bit and walked out of the door, into my 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo. My red Ray-Bans framed my face as I pulled out of my long driveway.

I turned the radio on. _"This is On Air with Ryan Seacrest. This just in 4 mysterious people showed up at Izzy Swan's Manor yesterday evening."_

I rolled my eyes. I guess people don't have anything else better to do than stalk me. Ryan Seacrest continued. _"Sources say 3 of them left and hours later, a blonde haired man, who suspected to be one of the four, left also. Does Izzy have a secret lover? We'll find out more tomorrow…" _

WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?! An interview! At that moment, Tina called me. **(A/N: Tina is her manager, if you don't remember.)**

"_Izzy, I meant to tell you a few days ago that you have an interview with Ryan Seacrest."_

"Yeah, I fucking heard! He practically called me out on the radio about this 'my blonde haired lover.' Now he's gonna ask all kinds of questions about the mysterious people at my gate yesterday!"

"_I understand, Izzy. I'll try to talk to his agent today or tomorrow morning."_

I was beyond irritated right now. I just simply said 'whatever' and hung up the phone.

The director of the 'Making the City a Better Place' (benefit concert) withheld information from me. It seems that I have to sing a few songs. It turns out I'm the main act. This is why I like to know all info about a concert. I sucked it up and walked out onstage. It was packed; even though we were in an open arena. There were few people milling around the concession stands.

"Thank you all for supporting the 'Making the City a Better Place' Foundation! I'm Izzy Swan!" The crowd shouted their love for me. I scanned the audience. Surprise, surprise! There were the Abandoners front and center, all 7 of them. I shot Jasper a quick smile and announced my first song. "Okay, people. My first song of the evening is 'Who Wants to Live Forever."'

_There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us._

_Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever?_

_There's no chance for us,  
Its all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweet moment  
Set aside for us._

_Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever?_

I can't believe that I wanted to actually spend the rest of eternity with that asswipe! What was I thinking? I was young and naïve then, now I'm wise and smart.

_Now touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,  
And we can love forever,  
Forever is our today._

_Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever?_

_Who waits forever anyway?_

The audience apparently loved the song. A stage hand quickly set up a chair and guitar in front of me and some people set up instruments. "I'm having a live band playing with me for this next song and maybe the rest of the concert. Here's a new song called 'Mother Mother'."

I started on my acoustic guitar.

_Mother mother  
How's the family?  
I'm just calling to say hello._

_How's the weather?  
How's my father?  
Am I lonely?  
Heavens no._

_Mother mother  
Are ya listenin'  
Just a phone call to ease your mind._

_Life is perfect, never better  
Distance making the heart grow fond._

_When you sent me off to see the world,  
Were you scared that I might get hurt?  
Would I try a little tobacco,  
Would I keep on hiking up my skirt?_

_I'm hungry,  
I'm dirty,  
I'm losing my mind...  
Everything's fine!_

_I'm freezing,  
I'm starving,  
I'm bleeding death...  
Everything's fine!_

_Yeah, I'm working, making money  
I'm just starting to build a name.  
I can feel it,  
'Round the corner  
I could make it any day._

_Mother mother  
Can you hear me,  
Sure I'm sober,  
Sure I'm sane._

_Life is perfect, never better  
Still your daughter, still the same._

_If I tell you what you want to hear,  
Will it help you to sleep well at night?  
Are you sure that I'm your perfect dear,  
Now just cuddle up and sleep tight._

_I'm hungry,  
I'm dirty,  
I'm losing my mind...  
Everything's fine!_

_I'm freezing,  
I'm starving,  
I'm bleeding to death...  
Everything's fine!_

_I miss you,  
I love you._

"Okay, guys, this next song you're gonna have to sing with me. So when I point my mic towards sing as loud as to you. Here's 'Born for This'." **(A/N: Bella=**_italics__**; **_**Audience= **_**Boldtalics**_**)**

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)**__  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)**__  
We were born for this  
__**(We were born for this)**_

_We were born for  
We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
_

_[Both]  
_**We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this**

I was slightly out of breath at the end of the song. I took a sip of water from my water bottle at the end of the stage. "Whoo! Now for this next song I'm gonna bring out some dancers and really perform for you all." I switched my hand microphone to a head mic. **(A/N: Live video on profile!)**

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Huh! HUH!_

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A love game, A love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game_

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_

_And a game... and a game... and a game... a love game! _

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Are you in the game?  
Doin' the love game_

To say the Cullens were shocked would be a complete understatement. I guess they didn't think little ole' me could be sexy.

"Thank you all so much for letting me be here. It's an honor and it's great that you're supporting such an amazing cause. If we don't help inner city children and teens no one will. That's why I'm donating $1 million dollars to the 'Making the City a Better Place' foundation here in D.C.! Once again, thank you for having me and good night!"

* * *

I quickly ran off stage and popped my earphones in my ear while skipping to my car. Giving back to the community felt good. Salt 'N' Pepa's 'Push It' was blasting through my ears when I ran into a brick wall. As I fell back, I bent backwards to catch myself on my hand. I pushed upwards with my legs and slid gracefully on my feet. **(A/N: She basically did a backflip.)**

I looked up and saw that Emmett was the brick wall. He stared at me wide-eyed. I noticed that he was alone. "Dude, that shit was awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that!" I laughed. I guess Emmett was the next person to spend time with and forgive.

"One day, Emmett. Hey, where's your posse?"

"I told my posse that I was going to the bathroom and meet up with them at the car!" Emmett looked so proud. I giggled. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I will anyway. You do realize that you don't actually use the bathroom?"

Emmett's brow creased in thought. Then his face brightened. "But, they let me leave! So they're the dumb ones!"

I sighed heavily and burst his bubble again. "They were probably suspicious and decided to let you go. While, you were looking for me, they were most likely following you. For all we know, they could be behind those 5 blue recycling cans." I knew they were there, I could sense them. I decided to kipnap Emmett. I quickly grabbed Emmett's hand and made a mad dash to my car. I pushed him into the passenger seat. I did a Dukes of Hazzard hood slide to the driver's side. I started the car and sped away. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the Cullens, minus Emmett, watch my car accelerate away.

"Bella," Emmett started.

I growled lowly. "I mean, Izzy, how can you hear me when you're blasting out music?"

I froze, not really sure how to answer. "That's a good question."

"You're the awesomest person ever! But, you know that we're gonna question you, sooner or later." Emmett actually made some sense. They were going to question how I'm still alive and what am I.

"Yeah, I know. But, I prefer later." I gave him a bright smile and tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

Emmett looked confused for a moment and opened his mouth. "Umm, where exactly are we going?"

"That's a very good question. We're going to Pop's, of course!"

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I took so long for me to update, I just got back form Arkansas a few days ago. I didn't edit 'cause I tried to get this in, so there are probably some mistakes. There's a playlist for this story:**

www(.)playlist(.)com/playlist/17420833803

**Songs used: **

**Who Wants to Live Forever - Sarah Brightman (used Queen's version)**

**Mother Mother - Tracy Bonham**

**Born For This - Paramore**

**LoveGame - Lady GaGa  
**


	5. Pop's and Hair Cuts

**New Divide**

**Disclaimer: No poseo Twilight.**

**Chapter Five: Pop's and Haircuts****  


* * *

**

_**Previously on New Divide: **_

_Emmett looked confused for a moment and opened his mouth. "Umm, where exactly are we going?"_

_"That's a very good question. We're going to Pop's, of course!"

* * *

_BPOV:

"We're going to Pop's, I love that place!" Emmett exclaimed. I stared at him before turned back towards the road. "You have no idea what that is, do you?" I said, chuckling.

"Nope! I have no idea whatsoever! So what's Pop's?"

"Pop's is a piercing and tattoo emporium and that's where we're heading."

Emmett stayed silent for a moment. "You know Alice or Edward won't let you get a tattoo or piercing, right?"

I smirked slightly. "They won't know until it's too late, Emmy Bear!" He looked puzzled and asked why. I took my hands off the wheels and steered with my knees, so I could rub my temples. I quickly explained how I blocked Alice's power, so she couldn't see me or him and therefore, neither could Edward. After that, Emmett stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

We pulled up to Pop's and got out of the car. Emmett looked slightly nervous, which was quite a humorous sight. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the shop. It was dank and reeked of dry ink, my kind of place.

"Ay, Izzy!" I pulled Emmett and went over to greet Pop.

Pop was an older man, about 50, but he was aging gracefully. He was bald and had a thin, six-inch white and gray beard, which he braided. Pop was a really laid-back grandad I never had. He usually wore a black shirt and dark navy jeans.

I gave Pop a hug and stepped back, letting him finish a tattoo he was working on. "Hey, Izzy! Who's the King Kong with ya?" I didn't have to look to see it was Roach.

Roach was an gel-head, about 25 years old. He had bright red hair, which he styled in a faux hawk. Hence the name gel-head. He was quite irritating, but he was like a brother I never wanted. I've known Pop and Roach for a few years now. His usual was low riding jeans, and some sort of band tee.

"Oh! This is my friend, Emmett and no, he isn't on steroids. Emmett, that's Roach and Pop." I introduced. Emmett gave Pop some dap and gave Roach a tight handshake.

Roach shook out his hand to dispel the pain in his hand, from the handshake Emmett gave him. "Gah, Izzy, where'd you meet this one." I was about to answer him with a witty remark when Tina texted me and said, "Turn the radio on to Ryan Seacrest."

I asked Pop were the radio was and flipped it onto Ryan Seacrest.

_"You're On Air with Ryan Seacrest! This just in, Izzy Swan was seen with a a tall, brown haired, bulky man after a benefit concert. They rushed to her car and sped away. Two guys in less than 48 hours? Does Izzy have a strange love triangle? Find out tomorrow-"_

I quickly turned the radio off. Pop and Roach looked at me questioningly. I hurriedly explained about how I was catching up some friends and spending time with them individually. Not exactly a lie, but not really the truth. I planned on avoiding Edward and Alice as much as possible.

"I just came here to get a few piercings, is that too much to ask?" I huffed and sat down in Roach's empty chair. Pop, Roach, and Emmett just shrugged.

"OK then, Izzy," Roach started. "Whatcha tryin' to get pierced?"

I thought for a minute. "Well, first off I wanna get several piercings, I already got my navel pierced. So, I want to get my cartilage pierced with a stud, I wanna get my eyebrow pierced with a barbell." I paused to think of something else. "Maybe I should get my nipples pierced..." I looked at Emmett, his eyes were incredibly wide. As were Roach's and Pop's.

Roach bent down and whispered in my ear. "Maybe, I can inspect them to see if they get infected."

I gagged and patted his cheek. "Not in this lifetime, buddy. Nix on the nipples."

I started to counted off other places where I wanted to get pierced. By the time Emmett and I left Pop's, it was a little after ten, and I had my left cartilage, my right eyebrow, and my tongue pierced.**(A/N: Piercings on profile...)

* * *

**Emmett gave me directions to their new house, which is here, in D.C. How convenient, heavy on the sarcasm. I pulled up to the white house. It looked very much like the house in Forks. I turned my car off, before I knew it, I was being dragged inside the house. It was exactly like their house in Forks, except with some different furniture.

Someone dropped me down on a black plush couch in, what I presumed was, the living room.I quickly sat up and glared at everyone. "What the hell? You can't just drag me in here against my will!" I'm not a puppet no one can control me.

"What in God's name have you done to yourself?" Alice shouted at me, pointing to my various piercings on my head.

"Oh, you like?! I got them done a few hours ago. Emmett was with me." I exclaimed. I knew this would tick off Edward 'cause it was dangerous, and it would tick off Alice 'cause it they weren't really fashionable.

"NO, I DON'T LIKE! They are absolutely atrocious, remove them!"Alice and Edward said in unison.

What... Did mini-me and Carrot Top just tell me what to do? I don't like people telling me what to do!

"NO!" I roared. "I will NOT _remove them_! You aren't my mother or father, so don't tell me what the fuck to do!" I felt hostility roll off of me in gargantuan waves and I could feel flames licking at my fingertips. Alice cowered behind Edward, while he and the rest of the Cullens were backing away from me. Suddenly, I felt calm and tranquility overtake me. I backed off and settle back into the black couch, I smiled gratefully at Jasper.

Everyone eventually settle down; Jasper in a white armchair with Alice in his lap, Carlisle and Esme were on a black loveseat, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were on the couch with me. I knew, soon, the questions would start.

"Izzy, if you don't mind my asking, what are you?" I should've known Carlisle would wonder that.

What should I say? Just come out with it? Or start with the history? I couldn't make up my mind. I got up and started pacing the room, back and forth, faster than the average human. I was surely wearing a trench in the floor. Why did this have to be so difficult?! I could tell they were getting anxious. I looked up and saw a staircase leading to a second floor. I walked up and down the stairs. I was getting dizzy swiveling back and forth up the stairs, and my feet were hurting from the pumps I was wearing, so I took them off. I stopped at the bottom stair and did a hand stand. I did this because when I told what I was going to say, I would see the frowns of disappointment, as smiles of understanding.

"You see, here's the thing. You're going to have to figure that out my friends." With that I stood upright, and made my way to the door. But a blur shot pass me, in front of the door. It was Rosalie, she wore a very angry expression on her face.

"So, you're gonna make us guess?! Are you completely whacked? We pour our hearts out to you last night, and you can't even give us the time of day?"

I smirked, was she really gonna take it there? "First of all, Barbie, it's nighttime. Second, I had to guess and I was right. I was one human, you all are 7 vampires, it shouldn't take you long. I am most definitely not whacked, maybe a little demented, but not whacked. Finally, it's your fault my career could be on the line 'cause your asses decide to show up again and at my house no less. I have to sort that shit out by tomorrow. Now, if you will excuse, I have somewhere to be tomorrow morning and I need my beauty rest." I pushed passed Rosalie, out to my Gallardo. I threw my shoes into the backseat and started my car. I fishtailed out of their driveway, leaving them in their thoughts.

* * *

I was awake before my new iPod docking system clock, since my alarm clock I had was dead. I stretched and turned my iPod on, scrolling through several playlists, I decided on 'Beautiful' by Eminem.

_Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everyone has their private world  
Where they can be alone  
Are you calling me?  
Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me?  
I'm reaching out for you..._

I walked into my bathroom, adjoined to the bedroom. I glanced into the mirror, taking in my haggard appearance. The person looking back at me had bloodshot eyes and their hair was matted and tangled in several places. I turned away from the mirror, I would have to set up an appointment with Alexandre before my interview.

I hopped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over me, creating red streaks across my back. I hastily washed my hair and body thoroughly, before leaving the warm shower behind. With a towel wrapped around me, I shuffled into my closet, trying to choose what to wear for today. I threw on some gray crop joggers, a dark blue Snoopy tee, and I slipped on my black and gray checkered Vans. I slid a linked quartet bracelet on my wrist, before calling Alexandre.

_"Bonjour, _Palais de Beauté_, Emile speaking."_

_"_Hey, Emile, It's Izzy!" Emile was Alexandre's boyfriend and receptionist.

_"Izzy, darling! I haven't heard from you in age!." _Emile exclaimed. He was a bit... uh strange.

I chuckled into the phone. "Emile, I just talked to you last week. Never mind that, though, I need to come in immediately!"

_"Okay, babe, Alexandre can fit you in tomorrow afternoon at-"_

"Uh, that's not gonna work for me. I'm goin' for a new look and I have an interview at 2 o'clock, it's gonna be broadcast live TV and radio, the whole nine yards."

_"Izzy! Couldn't you have called earlier! You are a major procrastinator, but I'm sure we can get you in... 5 minutes!" _

I squealed, something I didn't do. "Oh, Emile, if you weren't gay, I'd totally date you! You're my savior!"

After that I quickly hung up the phone and put my gray skull cap over my still wet hair and rushed out the door, to_ Palais de Beauté.

* * *

_

I shuffled into the salon and was immediately greeted by Alexandre and have been together for years! Alexandre had sandy blonde down to the nape of his neck with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing tight-ass jeans and a pink and white floral button down shirt. Emile had his long black hair pinned back with metal clips. His stormy gray eyes were sparkling. He wore tight black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Izzy! It's lovely to see you again, darling!" said Alexandre, kissing both of my cheeks. I turned to Emile and gave him two air kisses. He stepped back and examined my face. He sighed heavily, "You are officially the bad girl of music, hon."

I beamed at Emile and nodded. "Okay, enough chit-chat! I need a totally different hairstyle since I'm the new bad girl of music."

"Don't worry Izzy baby! I told Alex all the details, so sit back and relax!"

* * *

When I left Alexandre and Emile I looked amazing! I had exchanged my Amy Lee haircut to a medium-length haircut. My hair was cut a little bit past my shoulders. It was cut into three different lenghted layers. All of the layers were black but I wanted the middle layer tipped a bright color. I couldn't really decide what the middle layer should be tipped, so Emile picked. So I have a black medium length haircut with the middle layer tipped orange. I put my skull cap back on and drove to the studio.

* * *

**OK, that's it for now! Did anyone see the Teen Choice Awards '09? Did you Miley Cyrus?! Drop a line about it or just leave a review. **

**Songs Used:**

**Beautiful - Eminem**

**P.S. I start school in 2 days... kinda scared. It's a new school for me!  
**


	6. New Bad Girl

**New Divide**

**Disclaimer:** **Non possiedo Twilight.**

**Chapter Six: New Bad Girl  
**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on ****New Divide:**_

_When I left Alexandre and Emile I looked amazing! I had exchanged my Amy Lee haircut to a medium-length haircut. My hair was cut a little bit past my shoulders. It was cut into three different lenghted layers. All of the layers were black but I wanted the middle layer tipped a bright color. I couldn't really decide what the middle layer should be tipped, so Emile picked. So I have a black medium length haircut with the middle layer tipped orange. I put my skull cap back on and drove to the studio._

* * *

BPOV:

I walked into the live studio for the interview. I'm kinda glad it's being broadcast over the internet, radio, and TV, that way I get to show off my new look. My eyes darted around the studio. I was similar to the set up of Oprah. There was a stage off to the left side. Suddenly, I was being pulled backstage by a stage hand. I was carelessly tossed into a director's chair in front of a mirror. I was being swarmed by makeup artists. One of them tried to take off my cap.

"You touch the cap and you'll be pulling back a stub." The woman's eyes widened and she hastily scurried away. I let the makeup artist do their work. When they all dispersed, I looked into the mirror. I was looking good! They gave me some heavy eyeliner and a bit of gray and blue eyeshadow. A fire house-like bell sounded, signaling the start of the broadcast. The stage hand person would tell me when to go onstage.

I wonder how the Cullens were doing with guessing what I am. Ha! Wouldn't it be a sight to see 7 vampires completely baffled! That'll be rich...

Apparently, I was paying much attention to my surrounding because I was being pushed from back stage. I shrugged off the hands and walked confidently to seat onstage. There seemed to be tons of fans out in the audience, I gave them high-fives and gave Ryan Seacrest a brief hug. Then, I sat down in the rather comfortable couch and waved out into the audience. I twisted towards Ryan Seacrest ready to get this damned interview over and done with.

"Welcome, Izzy. How are you today?"

I beamed a fake smile. "I'm great, Ryan! You?" Okay, maybe I was playing it up too much.

"Good, good. So tell me- and the audience- about your new look." He chuckled and I joined in, faking it, of course.

"Well, I got theses piercings yesterday with a friend of mine, I haven't seen in years. I actually got the new haircut earlier today. It's so different and I believe it's start a new chapter in my career."

Ryan nodded and said, "We'll be talking about your 'friends' later. Anyway, how do you feel about the title of the New Bad Girl of music?"

Wow, a question I actually like. "I feel like it comes with the territory, you have to kinda be prepared for the titles. The name kinda fits me now!" I exclaimed.

He snorted- major rudeness factor- and went on about several different questions I do remember. That is, until he asked about my 'friends', as he put it. There was a big screen behind us, that I didn't notice, up popped a picture of me and Jasper hugging in front of my door at night.

"So explain this 'friend'." I knew he was trying to get me to say something revealing or some shit like that.

"Uh... that's my friend Jasper." I really didn't know what else to say at this point. Ryan nodded and skipped to a picture of me and Emmett holding hands in front of _Pop's._

"Now, can you explain holding hands with this... well-built gentleman?" I knew Ryan was struggling to find words to describe Emmett manly figure.

"Well, this _well-built gentleman _as you put it is my best friend ever, Emmett, as is Jasper. We were standing a tattoo and piercing parlor yesterday and I had to drag him in because he was being a big baby," Then I leaned over and pretended to whisper, "And I think he's on steroids too." Of course, everyone in the audience heard and laughed hysterically.

"Well, I think I've asked the questions that needed to be answered. But, we're not done here, folks, we'll be back after this short break." The fire house bell rang and Ryan got up from the couch across from mine and started talking to a young lady, I presumed she was an intern of some sort, who he fucked... I got up and started to talk to the audience and signed quite a few autographs. The fans would either sell them on eBay or encase the autographs in a frame and hang it up on their living room wall, to show off to their friends. My cell phone buzzed from my pocket. I excused myself from the fans and retreated to a corner to answer the small silver object. I didn't recognize the number.

"Talk to me." I greeted.

_"Emmett' and Jasper are your best friends!"_ Someone shrieked on the other line. I immediately knew it was Alice.

I sighed heavily. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Obviously... they're my buddies. Not you Alice. I really wish you would absorb that in that tiny skull of yours."

I heard Alice whimper over the line. _"Bella, what have I ever done to make you hate me?"_

I really didn't want to get into this. "First of all, my name's Izzy, dammit! _Izzy! _Not Bella! I hate you because you left me! I don't take kindly to being abandoned. I'm through talking about this. Goodbye, Alice."

I hung up the phone and turned to walk back to the comfortable couch but was stopped by the stage manager. He guided me to the little stage left of the couches, were a band was set up. It consisted of a . I knew there was some sort of catch! I have to perform. Ryan came back and stood in front of the camera, looking very disheveled. No doubt he just got a BJ from the little intern. She was probably jailbait. He quickly composed his features and started talking into the camera. "OK, people, what you've all been waiting for, Miss Izzy Swan, singing _Wanted_!"

A spotlight washed over me and the camera was aimed at me.

_Hoo hoo hoo..._

_I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best_

_Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin' around  
'Cuz I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist_

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you_

I started to move back and forth, slowly, across the stage in time with my music.

_Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now_

I rotated my hips in a small circle and sang into the camera.

_Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep it comin' around  
Cuz I like it  
Nothing's wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights_

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you_

_Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted! _

I put all my breath in that last note. I stalked towards the audience and walked towards a random guy and started singing to him.

_Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my.._

I made my way back to the small stage and sang to the bassist. He was pretty hot, if I do say so myself.

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you_

_I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you!_

I did a little pose at the end of the song and bowed. I noticed the random guy and bassist had boners... A bit awkward...

The broadcast quickly ended after my performance and started flirting with the bassist, Travis. He seemed nice enough to hang out with, so I invited to hang out at a relatively new club, _JumpJamz. _Travis readily accepted my invite and was going to pick me up at 9:45. I gave him a small peck on his cheek drove home to get relaxed before my..._date?

* * *

_**I know, I know! An incredibly short chapter from me... Sorry! Pressure from school messes with me.. Thanks for all those nice reviews and such, I really appreciated it! Kan't what to write the next chapter!**

**Songs used:**

**Wanted - Jessie James  
**


	7. LOVE

**New Divide**

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze nicht Twilight.

**Chapter 7: LOVE  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on New Divide: _**

_The broadcast quickly ended after my performance and started flirting with the bassist, Travis. He seemed nice enough to hang out with, so I invited to hang out at a relatively new club, __JumpJamz. _Travis readily accepted my invite and was going to pick me up at 9:45. I gave him a small peck on his cheek drove home to get relaxed before my..._date____?

* * *

_

BPOV:

I could sense somebody was in my home before I even pulled into my driveway. With my senses on alert, I cautiously walked through the front door. The Cullens (minus Carlisle and Esme) were all lounging in my living room. Don't they ever give up? I slammed my door closed and their heads snapped towards me.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, uninvited?!"

Alice bounced up next to me. "I decided that I'm going to earn my spot back into your heart. And I've decided to help you get ready for your date!" I saw Edward wince but his face was stoic.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Alice looked dejected but I continued my sentence. "Rosalie, if you don't mind, can you help me with my wardrobe?" She nodded and I started to lead her upstairs.

"Keep the door open! I wanna see some girl-on-girl hanky-panky." Emmett stated. I exchanged a look with Rosalie and we simultaneously smacked Emmett on his head.

We made our way to my room and shut the door. "So, Izzy, a sudden change of heart?" Rose asked. I simply shrugged, I really couldn't explain why I wanted to spend time with her. I paraded over to my massive closet. Rose eyed the clothes in my closet before picking out a green plaid flannel tube top with a black skinny jeans. She laid the outfit on my bed. "Shoes?"

"Under the bed..." Rosalie got on her knees and pulled put several shoes boxes from under my bed. She opened the boxes and pulled out my green and gold Briza gladiator sandals. She shoved the other boxes back under my bed. Rose set the shoes next to my outfit and moved to my dresser and picked out some simple black lingerie with a strapless bra... But, it's not like Travis would see it. She scanned my room for something. She located my jewelry box on my nightstand. She selected a 'Juicy' deco charm bracelet and a golden heart chain necklace.

"There! All done. You will looked fabulous in these clothes. Travis won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" I heard someone growled from downstairs, probably Edward. I snorted and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I took myself in. I looked smokin'! The outfit Rose picked out accentuated my assets. My hair was was straightened and mussed up a bit. I barely had any makeup, except for the smoky eye makeup. I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time before I walked downstairs. When I hit the bottom stair, all eyes turned towards me. Everyone wolf-whistled, while Edward just sulked in his seat.

_Ding-Dong..._

I walked calmly towards the door and there stood Travis. He was wearing a blue and black flannel button-down that was rolled up at the elbows, that showed off his strong, manly forearms. He had on dark denim skinny jeans with a pair of black and white Chucks. He was looking pretty hot too...

"Wow, Izzy, you looked amazing!" I beamed brightly and took the arm he offered and replied with a 'Thanks'. Without a second glance, I shut and locked my front door. Travis led me to his forest green Camaro and opened the door like a true gentleman. Just like Edward. _Edward? _Why am I thinking about him?

* * *

Travis and I had just arrived at _JumpJamz _and there was the paparazzi. Can't they just give me a break? Travis pulled me behind him and protected me from the paparazzi. When I first walked into _JumpJamz, _all I could see was a massive sea of moving bodies. I grabbed Travis's hand and led him to the bar. I signaled the bartender. Travis ordered a Johnnie Walker and I ordered a Gin and Tonic. I finished my drink in record time and jerked Travis to the dance floor. 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado was playing.

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't hafta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

I started dancing against Travis, slowly moving my hips. He pulled me flush against him and ground his hips into my butt. I pushed back, grinding fully into him. He grabbed my wrists and put them above my head, his hands trailed down from me arms, to my sides, finally resting on my hips. Travis guided my hips, so they would have the same rhythm as his.

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

I turned around in Travis's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put a knee between my legs and ground on my leg. He breathed in my ear. "Izzy, you look so sexy tonight."

I swooped forward and kissed Travis. It wasn't romantic at all, it was clumsy and awkward. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like Edward's kisses. Then it dawned on me, I'm still in love with Edward...

* * *

**So sorry to cut off there! I haven't updated really and I wanted to put this out. So how was it? Drop a line, whether it's a 'good job' or some constructive criticism. Links on profile! So is Travis!  
**

**Songs used: **

**Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland  
**


	8. I'm Done Running

**New Divide**

**Disclaimer: **I'M DONE WITH DISCLAIMERS!! I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.

**Chapter 8: **I'm Done Running

**

* * *

**

_**Previously on New Divide:**_

_I swooped forward and kissed Travis. It wasn't romantic at all, it was clumsy and awkward. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like Edward's kisses. Then it dawned on me, I'm still in love with Edward...

* * *

_BPOV:

I'm still in love with Edward, I couldn't believe it. After at this time, I still wanted to be with him. I should've known that his heartfelt words and apologies were nothing but the tangible truth I was scared to accept. I was a complete and total, raging bitch to the people who cared the most for me. I was avoiding my brothers and sister, my truest friend, my second parents, but most of all, my one true love. It was like my world had shifted into place, out of the chaotic mess it was in. I pulled away from Travis, muttering an almost sincere apology, and I hastily exited the nightclub. The chilly D.C. air smacked me in the face. I glanced back and forth on the street. There was no way for me to get to the Cullen house. I was going to have to run. Conjuring up a route, I briskly walked to the slightly wooded area behind _JumpJamz _before taking off to the Cullens.

How could I not realize my feelings had re-emerged? Oh yeah, I was too busy bitching about how I was being treated. How hypocritical could I get? I was hurting myself and the closest family I had. I dodged a few trees and a low rising bush before coming to the clearing of the Cullens backyard. I ran to front door and knocked - well, banged. Esme opened the door and I gave her a mighty hug.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, slightly panicky.

"He's upstairs packing, what's wrong, Izzy?" I told her I would explain later and rushed up to Edward's room, following his scent. It was on the 3rd floor, just like back in Forks. I leaned on his doorway. There he was in all his glory, packing a duffel bag full of clothes.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward whipped around to face me, then scowled. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving."

I felt something spear my heart. He was leaving again...

"Once a leaver, always a leaver." I stated, thinking about when Edward had left me crying in the woods.

"You know I only did that for your protection! And _you _are practically forcing me to leave, with all your ignoring and moodiness!" Edward roared. He had never yelled at me before, I had actually whimpered in fear when he did. I then composed myself and struck back.

"You're the one who made me this way, Edward! Do you think I wanna be the 'New Bad Girl of Music'? As much as I love the title, I don't want to be an actual bad girl. Dammit, Edward, can you realize that I'm still in love with you?!" I froze, the truth was supposed to come out like that. I noticed Edward went rigid also.

Fuck! What the hell did I do? He doesn't love me, after all I did to him. The torture and ignorance. I wouldn't want me either. I staggered backwards, poised to run away. I recognized the others were listening to me and Edward. Great, they get to witness my mortification. Suddenly I assaulted by a honey scent that was laced with lilac and sunshine. _Edward. _I returned the hug and inhaled the unique smell of Edward. I was home.

* * *

After everything calmed down and I had forgiven everyone, I was instantly attacked by Carlisle. Not literally though.

"So, Izzy, what are you? I mean, we've come up with witch, pixie, elemental-" I cut Carlisle off. "You were pretty close with the elemental." I said.

"So you turn into Tinkerbell and fly around sprinkling pixie dust?" Emmett asked, excitedly.

I frowned, "Do I really look like the type of girl who throws pixie dust around in a leaf-like dress?" Emmett instantly deflated.

"Then what are yo

* * *

u?" Alice muttered, impatiently.

"I'm a new age Deva." I stated simply. Everyone looked confused. I sighed. "A new age Deva, we are sorta like elementals, I can control the elements. You know, earth air, fire, and water. But we have extra gifts."

Jasper spoke up. "So are you saying that your gift is a shield?" I nodded.

"Is there anything else you could tell us about Devas?" Carlisle was surely enjoying all of this information.

"Okay, believe it or not, Devas are more advanced than vampires."

"Meaning?" prodded Rose. "Meaning, that are more intellectual and stronger than vampires. Even some us are even more beautiful."

"So wait, there are more of these 'Devas'?" Emmett asked. "Yeah, there are, but there are very few and they live in the Middle Eastern area because that's where the original Devas came from." I explained.

"Interesting, one more question," I cocked an eyebrow, signaling Carlisle to continue. "How did you find out you were a new age Deva?"

I tensed at the question. "Well, the story starts before I was even born. My great-grandmother, Annemarie, was an original Deva and she fell in love with a mortal. When a Deva and mortal have offspring, they create new age Devas. So when my great-grandmother had my grandmother, Marie, she was a new age Deva. After that, all you do is create new age Devas because there isn't enough original Deva bloodlines. It is usually passed from generation to generation, but it skipped Renee because she never felt horrible pain. Also, that's why there are few new age Devas today. Either that or she gave up her powers to become mortal and age with her love. That's the catch of becoming a new age Deva, you have to experience great pain before you transform. So when Edward left, I was in a catatonic state, which caused me to transform into what I am today."

When I finished my little tale, there was nothing but silence. Everyone seemed deep in thought, well except Emmett, he looked constipated. I snorted loudly. I am finally home, surrounded by those who love me most.

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter down. But more to go! ****Thanks to all who support me with all the alerts and such, it means a lot to me. I will probably update sometime in early October. Nothing was harmed in the making of this chapter (well, except a few pencils)**.


	9. Sorry

**About My Stories:**

I am so sorry for not updating any of my In-Progress stories. I can't say I wasn't busy, but I could've made time to at least write a little.

But there's a couple of problems with that. First, I don't have any access to a computer; all the computers in my house are broken. Talk about crappy timing. The only way I'm able to type this is because my family and I made a trip to see some family 3 and a half hours away. And this computer is old and slow. (But at least I have something.)

The second problem is that when I'm finally at a computer and ready to get some chapters out, FanFiction deleted them. I was so upset! Now I have to TRY and remember what I wrote, and that is likely highly impossible.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who is sticking with me. And I am really trying to do right by you guys. Just give me a little time, and I'll try not to disappoint.

_tella2233_


End file.
